Christmas Kiss
by Milmiss
Summary: Vignette EmmaBrennan – Saison 1 – 24 décembre


Notes de l'auteur : fic créée pour Jennyfer, prévue à l'origine pour Noël mais écrite deux mois plus tard, quand l'inspiration a ENFIN fait son entrée.

Merci à Aure pour l'idée.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blah, blah, blah, vous connaissez la chanson.

**Christmas Kiss**

By Milmiss

Emma regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois en dix minutes. Elle faisait les cents pas dans le hall du sanctuaire, jetant sans arrêt des regards dans la direction de la chambre de Brennan, dont la porte était ouverte.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir. « Brennan, bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Hey, doucement, y a pas le feu. » Il finit par sortir de sa chambre en enfilant son manteau. Voyant le regard noir qu'Emma lui lançait, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Emma, il est à peine dix heures et demi. »

« Oui, et Shalimar et Jesse sont partis depuis quasiment une heure déjà ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Quel est le problème ? On a bien plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour aller acheter nos cadeaux de toute façon. »

« Tu crois ça ? Puis-je te rappeler que nous sommes le 24 décembre ? C'est ce soir le réveillon. Et ayant été vendeuse, je peux t'assurer que les veilles et jours de réveillon, c'est la cohue dans les magasins. »

« On a toute une journée ! » s'exclama Brennan.

« Moins d'une journée. Il faut qu'on soit rentrés à dix-sept heures. Allez, viens » Elle attrapa sa main et l'entraîna vers le garage.

* * *

Brennan prit la direction du centre commercial lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre-ville. Emma n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans son habitude. Il regarda brièvement dans sa direction et la surprit en train d'observer sa montre à nouveau.

« Emma » dit-il sur un ton réprobateur, avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

La psionique, surprise, leva la tête vers lui et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. « Oh, désolée. » Elle croisa alors les bras et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, espérant mieux se contenir de cette façon.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi stressée, » remarqua Brennan. « Noël te met toujours dans cet état ? »

« Non. C'est juste que… » Elle hésita, ne sachant pas très bien comment expliquer son comportement. « C'est notre premier Noël avec eux. »

Brennan regardait de temps en temps dans sa direction quand le trafic routier le lui permettait.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs des Noëls que j'ai passé avec ma famille, » continua Emma.

« Avant tes dix ans, tu veux dire ? »

Elle opina. « Après ça, dans les foyers et familles d'accueil, je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place. Aujourd'hui, c'est tout le contraire. Je sais que je suis exactement où j'ai toujours voulu être. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est le premier Noël que je vais passer avec ma famille. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Brennan opina à son tour, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Emma n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse de sa part. Elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose.

« Je voudrais que tout soit parfait, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le parking du magasin. « Et vu que ça a déjà mal commencé avec cette mission, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout va aller de mal en pis. »

Ils avaient tous pensé tirer profit de la semaine précédent le réveillon pour faire leurs emplettes de Noël. Jusqu'à ce qu'Adam les envoie à l'autre bout du pays pour qu'ils s'occupent de plusieurs mutants désirant rejoindre les mondes souterrains. Ils n'étaient rentrés que la veille au soir, ne leur laissant plus que la journée du 24 pour tout préparer.

Shalimar et Jesse étaient partis ensemble. Cette période de l'année était comme une tradition pour eux. Depuis que Jesse avait rejoint Mutant X, ils faisaient toujours les courses de Noël ensemble, principalement pour trouver un cadeau commun à Adam. Brennan et Emma n'avaient pas voulu interférer dans ce petit rituel et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient décidés à faire les magasins ensemble. Bien sûr, les événements des derniers jours avaient tout accéléré et accentué l'appréhension d'Emma.

Bren gara la voiture et se tourna vers la jeune psionique. « Emma, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, » dit-il en lui prenant la main. « Il n'y a aucune raison que le réveillon se passe mal. Je suis sûr du contraire, ce sera notre plus beau Noël. »

Elle sourit en sentant la sincérité qui se dégageait de lui. Voyant qu'elle se détendait, il déposa un baiser sur sa main et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Maintenant, si on veut vraiment être prêts pour ce soir, on a pas une minute à perdre. » Et ils sortirent de la voiture.

* * *

Emma et Brennan venaient de rentrer au sanctuaire. Il était presque dix-sept heures, ils avaient passé toute la journée dans les boutiques et étaient tous les deux chargés de plusieurs sacs. Leur conversation s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Shalimar.

« STOP ! On ne bouge plus ! »

Ils s'immobilisèrent, surpris. Leur réaction fut identique, tous deux regardèrent à leurs pieds, certains d'être sur le point de marcher sur quelque chose qui mettrait la féline en rage. Mais rien ne semblait différent par rapport à d'habitude. Ils relevèrent la tête, sans vraiment comprendre.

Shalimar leur faisait face, quelques mètres la séparaient d'eux. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur eux et contre toute attente, elle était en train de sourire.

Brennan baissa la tête à nouveau et se regarda, comprenant de moins en moins. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il regarda brièvement Emma, qui semblait aussi confuse que lui, et vit Jesse s'approcher de Shal et les regarder à son tour.

« Bon, si vous nous disiez ce qu'il se passe… » commença Emma.

Pour toute réponse, Shalimar désigna du doigt quelque chose se trouvant au-dessus d'eux. Brennan et Emma levèrent la tête pour se rendre compte qu'ils se trouvaient sous une branche de gui.

« D'accord, ça sent le coup monté à plein nez cette histoire » déclara Bren en lançant un regard dans la direction de Shalimar et Jesse.

« Oui, d'autant plus que nous étions obligés de passer par là » ajouta Emma sur le même ton.

« Tout ce que je dis c'est que je me suis donnée assez de mal pour l'accrocher là-haut. »

« Et pendant que mademoiselle faisait ses acrobaties, moi j'étais tout seul à essayer de décorer le sapin » renchérit le moléculaire. « Je ne sais pas où Adam a été le chercher celui-là, mais il n'en a jamais rapporté un aussi grand. »

« C'est bon, on a compris le message, » affirma Brennan. Puis, se tournant vers Emma, il lui murmura « On vit avec des vrais gamins. »

« Rappelle moi de te flanquer une raclée la prochaine fois qu'on s'entraîne tous les deux,» intervint la féline.

Brennan fit la moue en l'entendant, ayant momentanément oublié l'ouïe fine de Shalimar. Emma secoua la tête en souriant avant de reporter son attention sur l'élémentaire. Celui-ci regarda une nouvelle fois au dessus de sa tête puis baissa les yeux vers Emma. Ils arboraient tous les deux la même expression, un regard qui signifiait « de toute façon, on ne pourra pas y échapper ».

Brennan pencha alors la tête, rapprochant son visage de celui d'Emma. Il la vit fermer les yeux et fit de même une fraction de seconde avant de l'embrasser. A la seconde où ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, tout le reste disparut. Une énorme sensation de bien être l'envahit. Sensation qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressentie, en tout cas pas avec cette intensité. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, il n'avait aucune envie que cela s'arrête. Le temps était une notion qui n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui à cet instant précis, tout ce qu'il désirait était de se perdre pour toujours dans cette béatitude.

Il revint progressivement à la réalité en entendant Shalimar tousser.

« On peut vous laisser, si vous voulez, » proposa Jesse.

Brennan sépara lentement ses lèvres de celles d'Emma et était prêt à répondre au moléculaire lorsqu'il comprit la raison de ce commentaire. Les sacs des deux mutants se trouvaient maintenant par terre et Emma était collée à lui. Brennan avait ses bras autour de la taille de la psionique et les bras de celle-ci reposaient autour de son cou. Tous deux se rendirent compte, stupéfaits, de ce qui venait de se passer. Emma s'éloigna maladroitement de lui, évitant de croiser son regard, et entreprit de ramasser ses sacs.

« Dis-moi, Shal, » commença la psionique en cherchant ses mots « tu… je suppose que tu as besoin d'aide en cuisine pour préparer le repas, non ? » Elle avait réuni ses sacs et s'était avancée de quelques pas, faisant face à Shalimar, elle tournait maintenant le dos à Brennan.

Les yeux d'Emma imploraient littéralement la féline de la sortir de cette situation. Shalimar lança un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Brennan, qui semblait aussi embarrassé que la psionique, et opina. « Effectivement, un petit coup de main ne serait pas superflu. »

Un sourire reconnaissant se dessina sur le visage d'Emma. « Très bien. Je vais déposer ça,» dit-elle en désignant ses paquets « et je te rejoins. » Elle partit alors le plus rapidement possible vers sa chambre sans se retourner.

« Euh, je vais aller ranger mes affaires aussi et ensuite je viens voir comment tu t'en sors avec le sapin, ok ? » déclara Brennan à l'intention de Jesse.

« Bien. On ne sera pas trop de deux si on veut avoir terminé avant qu'Adam ne revienne. »

Brennan disparut alors dans sa chambre à son tour, laissant les deux autres membres de l'équipe en tête-à-tête.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » demanda Jesse.

« Si je le savais… »

* * *

Emma entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Elle alla poser ses sacs sur son lit, enleva son manteau et retira ses chaussures. Elle se décida rapidement à se changer et se rafraîchir un peu avant d'aller retrouver Shalimar. L'idée était simple : s'occuper de n'importe qu'elle façon pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qui réussit d'ailleurs assez bien.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et attrapa sa montre. Dix-sept heures passées de quelques minutes. Ils étaient dans les temps jusqu'à présent. Elle enfila un pull, s'apprêtant à sortir de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta, surprise, en levant les yeux.

« Brennan ? » Il s'apprêtait visiblement à frapper à sa porte lorsqu'elle avait ouvert.

L'étonnement la cloua sur place. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir et ne se sentait surtout pas prête à lui faire face si vite. Elle sentit une énorme vague d'appréhension la submerger et finit par se rendre compte que tout ne venait pas d'elle et que Brennan en dégageait aussi. Pourtant elle ne sentait ni la force ni le courage d'entamer la conversation pour mettre un terme au malaise qui s'était emparé d'eux. Elle savait parfaitement que sa voix trahirait son embarras.

_Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie_, le supplia-t-elle silencieusement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, qui leur semblèrent une éternité, et Brennan sembla se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était là.

« Euh… » commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge nerveusement. « Je crois que nous avons permuté deux de nos paquets. »

Emma se rendit alors compte qu'il avait un sac à la main. En l'observant de plus près, elle constata avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait du cadeau qu'elle avait acheté pour lui. Dieu merci, il était déjà emballé. Elle aurait voulu le faire elle-même mais le temps avait joué contre eux. Finalement, le fait qu'ils n'aient eu qu'une seule journée pour s'occuper de tout n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose.

« Tu as raison, » déclara-t-elle rapidement. « Je vais chercher le tien. » Elle s'empara du sac et disparut dans sa chambre quelques secondes. Elle revint et lui tendit son paquet avec un léger sourire. Elle lui laissa tout juste le temps d'articuler un 'merci' et s'empressa de mettre un terme à la conversation. « Il faut que j'aille aider Shal. » Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Brennan demeura sur le pas de sa porte quelques instants, la regardant s'éloigner. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir. Ce n'était pas vraiment la façon dont il s'était imaginé Noël. Tels qu'ils étaient partis, la soirée s'annonçait tendue. Les paroles d'Emma lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. _Je voudrais que tout soit parfait_. Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise non plus. Mais il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle se sente mal ce soir. Il fallait arranger les choses, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Brennan… » La voix de Jesse le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Brennan activa son communicateur pour répondre au moléculaire. « Oui, Jess, j'arrive. »

Il partit vers sa chambre pour y déposer le sac contenant le cadeau d'Emma, et entreprit de rejoindre Jesse.

* * *

Brennan tira sur sa veste, il avait opté pour un costume noir deux pièces et une chemise bordeaux, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. La soirée ne tarderait pas à commencer. Tout le monde était parti se préparer trois quarts d'heure plus tôt après en avoir fini avec la préparation du repas et les décorations. Adam était arrivé au moment où les garçons accrochaient l'étoile en haut du sapin. Le timing était parfait. Le réveillon s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices.

Cependant il restait encore une ombre au tableau qu'il comptait bien faire disparaître. Brennan passa une main dans ses cheveux en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Emma. La tension qui régnait depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés devenait invraisemblable, jamais un baiser ne l'avait mis dans cet état.

Arrivé à destination, Brennan hésita quelques secondes et finalement se décida à frapper. Quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Emma apparut, il en oublia momentanément ce qui l'amenait. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de satin rouge foncé, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, ses cheveux étaient attachés et quelques mèches encadraient son visage.

« Tu es… ravissante, » finit-il par déclarer en souriant.

Emma rougit légèrement, lui rendant son sourire. « Merci. Tu es très élégant toi aussi. »

Le silence retomba, et avec lui, l'attitude détachée que les deux mutants tentaient d'arborer.

« Est-ce… est-ce que je peux entrer ? » se risqua Brennan.

Emma fut tentée de lui répondre par la négative mais cela n'aurait fait qu'accentuer la gêne qui les animait. Elle se décala donc, lui permettant tacitement d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Brennan ferma la porte, alors qu'Emma s'était déjà éloignée de lui, occupée à mettre ses chaussures.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle espérait anodin.

Il laissa passer un petit moment, ne sachant pas vraiment comment commencer. « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Emma, » débuta-t-il.

Mais déjà la psionique s'était relevée et dirigée vers son bureau. « Je t'écoute » dit-elle une nouvelle fois sans croiser son regard. Elle examina le contenu de sa boîte à bijoux et en sortit un collier. « Tu peux m'aider ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui et en lui tendant la chaîne.

« Bien sûr. »

Brennan s'avança et prit le collier. Il sourit en s'apercevant que c'était celui qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il se plaça derrière Emma et entreprit d'attacher le bijou.

« Ecoute Emma, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je… » Il s'interrompit en sentant un petit arc électrique s'échapper de son index et atteindre la nuque de son amie. Emma se crispa légèrement sous l'impact.

Voyant cela, il lâcha instantanément la chaîne, qu'il avait heureusement réussi à attacher entre temps, et fit un pas en arrière. « Désolé. » Il la vit se retourner vers lui. « Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non, » le rassura-t-elle « j'ai juste été un peu surprise ».

Brennan regarda ses mains. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, » bredouilla-t-il,

tentant de s'excuser.

Emma l'observa, un peu étonnée. « Brennan Mulwray, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es nerveux. » Elle rigola un peu de façon forcée mais se tut en voyant le sérieux de son ami.

« Tu ne l'es pas ? » lui demanda-t-il en accrochant son regard.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants, perdue dans le regard de Brennan, et incapable de penser à quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle finit par reprendre ses esprits, elle entreprit de sortir de sa chambre. « On devrait y aller, » expliqua-t-elle.

Mais Brennan attrapa doucement son poignet, la ramenant vers lui. « Emma… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage. « Ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, un baiser entre amis, rien de plus, il n'y a aucune raison d'en faire toute une histoire ! »

« Mais enfin, on ne peut même plus se regarder en face sans perdre nos moyens ! » répliqua-t-il. « Ca ne nous mettrait pas dans cet état, si ce n'était qu'un simple baiser comme tu dis. Si ça n'avait aucune importance. » Il laissa quelques instants à Emma pour digérer ses paroles avant de demander « Tu n'as rien ressenti ? »

« Là n'est pas la question, » éluda-t-elle.

« Alors, de quoi as-tu peur ? » demanda Brennan en serrant sa main.

« Notre complicité est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi. Je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Ce lien, cette connexion entre nous est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée… Crois en nous, c'est tout ce que je te demande. » L'intensité des émotions émanant de Brennan à cet instant précis laissa Emma sans voix. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement et Brennan sembla le remarquer. « Est-ce que tu es en train de lire en moi ? »

Cette question la ramena à la réalité et elle baissa la tête, embarrassée. « Je suis désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment. « Tu sais que je ne contrôle pas encore tout ça très bien. »

« Hey, » dit-il doucement. Il lâcha la main d'Emma et releva doucement son visage vers le sien. « Ca ne me dérange pas. Pas plus qu'avant. Peut-être même encore moins qu'avant. Je veux que tu saches ce que je ressens, et c'est certainement beaucoup plus efficace que des mots, » avança-t-il, laissant reposer sa main sur son épaule.

Emma resta muette un moment et finit par murmurer « C'est ce que je ressens aussi. » Le silence se fit mais ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, l'échange semblant se prolonger dans leur regard.

Quelques instants passèrent et Brennan finit par reprendre la parole. « Tant mieux, » déclara-t-il sur un ton plus léger, « parce que depuis que l'on s'est embrassés, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de recommencer. »

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'admettre « On est deux. »

Brennan laissa alors sa main descendre le long du bras d'Emma, ses doigts effleurant délicatement la peau de la psionique, pour finir par la laisser reposer au creux de ses reins. Il exerça une légère pression et l'attira à lui. Instinctivement, Emma passa son bras autour du cou de Brennan et rapprocha son visage du sien. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait couvert la distance qui les séparait et ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Une douce chaleur les envahit et le baiser se prolongea jusqu'à ce que leur cage thoracique leur réclame à tous deux de quoi respirer. Ils se séparèrent lentement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Brennan prit la main d'Emma et chercha son regard. « Est-ce que tu es prête ? »

Elle opina, sachant ce que cette simple question impliquait. Elle repensa à cet instant à ce que Brennan avait dit à peine quelques heures plus tôt. _Ce sera notre plus beau Noël._ Elle en était certaine à présent, il avait raison.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux plus brillants que jamais.

Ils s'apprêtèrent alors à sortir mais Brennan l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la porte. « Une dernière chose, tu veux bien me rendre un service ? »

Emma le regarda curieusement. « Bien sûr. Quoi donc ? »

« Reste éloignée de cette branche de gui si jamais Jesse ou Adam s'en approchent de trop près. » Il marqua une petite pause. « Même Shal en fait. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Brennan. « Promis. Tu as l'exclusivité. »

Ils sortirent alors de la chambre d'Emma, fins prêts pour le réveillon.

FIN.


End file.
